


Don't wanna let you go

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [12]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Sweet Sex, bottom jinyoung, kitten kink??, thats all i think, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jinyoung gives jaebum a special gift on christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was a mashup of so many prompts omg
> 
> prompt by dabseven, fucking on christmas (morning??) sorry i didnt make them do it in the morning LOL  
> prompt by nandha, jy wearing a g-string and being jb's present for xmas (+kitten kink??) im not sure if that was from you or me, maybe it was both of us heh
> 
> anyways. enjoy!!

Today’s the 25th of December. Also known as Christmas day. And Jaebum just had a feeling, this Christmas was going to be his best one yet. 

 

The whole day, Jinyoung had been glancing at him, when they were out, when they were busy- knowing that he had something awaiting him, Jaebum was kept on his toes as he rushed to get everything done so they could return to their apartment quickly to receive his surprise, whatever Jinyoung had planned. 

 

Turns out, it  _ was  _ worth waiting for. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined what Jinyoung was wearing right now. This totally brought it to a new level, and Jaebum was so,  _ so  _ happy that Jinyoung had even thought of the idea, because he wouldn’t ever have come up with it himself. 

 

Jaebum had just stepped out of the shower after a long and tiring day of rushing to get his work done, only to be greeted with the sight of Jinyoung lying on the bed in all his glory. He was almost naked, save for a few pieces of cloth or  _ lingerie _ (as they called it) on his crotch. Moving his eyes up his torso, Jaebum’s gaze fell on the ribbon tied around his neck. To it, a bell and a tag was attached. How Jinyoung had gotten the tag, he didn’t know. All he knew was that it surely wasn’t from him. Continuing his visual journey up Jinyoung’s body, he finally noticed the pair of cat ears atop Jinyoung’s head.  _ Fuck. How’d he know?  _

 

Jaebum racked his mind, thinking of when he could’ve possibly let slip his kink for his partners dressing up as kittens (whatever, he didn’t know the proper name for that). Then he remembered, just a few days ago when he was overseas and they were having pillow talk late at night… he’d been too drunk to be able to recall the exact details, but he vaguely remembered confessing his fetishes and stuff he wanted to try out in bed before falling asleep on Jinyoung. He congratulated himself for having such a wonderful boyfriend who was not only open to his kinks, but willing to try it as soon as possible. 

 

“Merry christmas, babe. I’m your present. Do you like it?” 

 

“Fuck yes I love it…” Jaebum threw off his towel, striding over to the bed and hovering on top of Jinyoung. Eyes raking over his body again, he caught sight of the tag on Jinyoung’s neck, reaching out to get a closer look. He let out a growl from deep in his chest when he saw that there was the word “kitten” engraved in it. “Where’d you get this, kitten? Did someone else give it to you, huh?” Jaebum’s eyes went ablaze with jealousy at the thought of someone else possibly calling  _ his  _ Jinyoung kitten, unknowingly tightening his grip on the pendant. The fire in his eyes died, however, when he noticed the writing on the flip side. It had their initials. Jaebum immediately softened, “kitten, did you get this custom-made?” 

 

Jinyoung nodded in response, “yes babe...don’t be jealous. I’m all yours..” 

 

Jaebum exhaled a breath at his words, “I love you so much, kitten…” He then reached for the bottle of lube Jinyoung had strategically placed on the bedside table, coating his fingers in it and warming it up before pressing a finger into Jinyoung’s entrance, nudging the G-string he was wearing aside. When he was sure Jinyoung had adjusted to his finger, he replaced one with two, fingering him slowly and taking his time to explore Jinyoung. He crooked his fingers, smirking at the moan it elicited from Jinyoung, having found his prostate. Then he went in with three fingers, finding Jinyoung’s prostate easier this time and pressing against it repeatedly. Jaebum captured Jinyoung’s lips in a kiss, their mouths moving slowly against each other as he continued prepping Jinyoung. He sucked on Jinyoung’s bottom lip, letting it go when a whine surfaced from Jinyoung’s throat, licking into his mouth instead. When they pulled away from the kiss, Jinyoung was breathless and panting, whining for Jaebum to get on with it. 

 

Jaebum pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock with the leftover lube before slowly pushing into Jinyoung. He wanted this to be a memorable night for both of them, hence his unusual gentleness and cautiousness. He wasn’t just having sex with Jinyoung, he was making love to him. And that entailed taking care of his partner’s needs, one hand on his hips to as he thrusted into Jinyoung, and the other on Jinyoung’s cock, stroking it and paying attention to the underside of his cock, where Jinyoung was sensitive. 

 

As he gazed at Jinyoung laid out on the bed, face flushed with a glow and looking back at him, he was once again reminded of the presence of the bell on Jinyoung’s neck, deciding to thrust harder into him to get the bell ringing. Soon, the room was filled with loud moans of “ah, ah, ah!” and the incessant sound of a ringing bell as Jaebum derived pleasure from being able to shake the bell just by thrusting into Jinyoung. He soon snapped out of it, though, when Jinyoung arched his back against the bed and clenched around him, a telltale sign that he was close. And so was Jaebum- he started stroking Jinyoung faster, flicking his wrist at the upstroke and pressing his thumb against the slit. One stroke, two stroke, three strokes- and Jinyoung was barreling through his orgasm, shouting Jaebum’s name as he came in thick spurts, releasing on his stomach. Jaebum came upon hearing his name, letting out his loudest moan of the night as he held Jinyoung’s hips still, filling him with his cum. 

 

“Can we stay like this?” He asked. “I don’t wanna ever let you go.”

 

So Jinyoung agreed, quickly falling asleep in his boyfriend’s embrace after their sweet lovemaking session. 

  
“Merry christmas, kitten.” Jaebum whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead gently when he heard soft snores coming from the younger. He was too shy to do that when Jinyoung was awake, always saving his acts of love for when Jinyoung was unaware of it. But it’s the thought that counts...right?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone had a wonderful christmas. and if you didn't, i hope this makes your day a little bit better. <3
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and do check out my other works or the rest of this series~ this fic will be the last installment of this series, i truly hope you enjoyed each and every one of my fics, even the shorter ones. thank you all so, so much for staying with me through these 12 days, especially those who left kudos on every fic. (yes i noticed you all)
> 
> i am grateful for all the support i have received so far, and i'll be back with a new fic in a few days. once my brain has recovered from the one-fic-a-day fiasco of this series. (i mean, i did bring it on myself so..)
> 
> xoxo,  
> Joy


End file.
